Quarter Backs and Cheerleaders
by makorra2
Summary: legend of korra AU! Mako and the gang are in high school and he has his own band. Will there be drama? will there be love? well read to find out! (sorry summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

Mako P.O.V :

Hey my name is Mako Anderson.

Im a senior at Republic city high school and Lead singer and lead guitar player in my band.

Im also star quarter back for my school. My band Consists of 3 people not including myself.

First up Iroh Sanchez, Best friend, and Bass Guitar player. Next up is Tahno Garcia, best friend, Keyboard player, and last but not least Bolin Anderson, Brother and can be a bestfriend, and is our drum player.

Now on with reality, We were down in my basement get ready to practice. Korra and Asami were here and they were talking on the couch. OK I know what your wondering, who is Korra and Asami? Well Korra And Asami are the captains of RCHS cheerleading squad and Asami is Bolins Girlfriend. Korra, on the other hand, I have a major crush on. Alright alright alright enough with the thoughts and lets get practice going. "hey guys lets do 'nothing'" I said picking up my guitar and walking to the mic. "Alright" they all said in usion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Am i better off dead?"_

_ "Am i better off a quiter?"_

_ "They say im better off now, then i ever was with her."_

_ "As they take me to my local down the street." _

_"Im smiling but im dying trying not to drag my feet."_

_ "They say a few drinks, will help me to forget her."_

_"But after one to many, i know that i never."_

_ "Only they all think im crazy, but to me its all perfect sense"_

_ "And my mates are all there trying to calm me down"_

_ "Cause im shouting your name all over the town"_

_ "Im swearing if i go there now"_

_ "i can change your mind, turn it all around"_

_ "I know im drunk but ill say the words"_

_ "and shell listen this time, even though there slurred"_

_ "dialed her number and confessed to her,"_

_ "im still in love but all i heard was nothing" _

_"so i stumble there" "along the railing and the fences"_

_ "i know im with her face to face"_

_ "That shell come to her senses" "Every drunk step, and path leads me to her door"_

_ "if she sees how much im hurting, shell take me back for sure" "and my mates are all there, trying to calm me down"_

_ "cause im shouting your name all over the town." _

_"Im swearing if i go there now, i can change your mind, turn it all around"_

_ "i know that im drunk but i say the words, and shell listen this time" "even though there slurred"_

_ "dialed her number and confessed to her" "that im still in love but all i heard was nothing_

_ "she said nothing"_

_ "Oh i wanted words but all i heard was nothing"_

_ "Oh i got nothing"_

_ "nothing"_

_ "i got nothing"_

_ "nothing"_

_ "Oh i wanted words but all i heard was nothing" "oh sometimes love is intoxicating"_

_ "oh you're coming down your hands are shaking" "when you realise, theres no waiting" _

_"am i better off dead?" "am i better off a quiter?" "They say im better off now, than i ever was with her"_

_ "And my mates are all there trying to calm me down!" "Cause im shouting your name all over the townnn!"_

_ "Im swearing if i got there now, i can change your mind, turn it all around."_

_ "i know that im drunk but ill say the words, and shell listen this time even though there slurred!"_

_ "dialed her number and confessed to her, im still in love but all i heard was nothing"_

_ "nothing" "she said nothing" "oh i wanted words but all i heard was nothing"_

_ "oh i got nothing" "nothing" "i got nothing" "nothing" _

_"oh wanted words! but all i heard was nothing!" "oh i got nothing!" "i got nothing" "i got nothing_"

* * *

"That was awesome!" Iroh exclaimed taking off his guitar and putting it on the stand.

"Yeah! We killed it!" Bolin cheered and walked over to Asami.

"Great job Mako, your a really good singer." Korra said walking over, her face turning a bright red. God she looked beautiful. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white crop top that said 'the script' on it and black converses.

"Thanks." I said putting my hand on the back of my neck.

"So um... Bolin and Asami are going to the movies tonight and i was um.. wondering if you wanted to come with me?" i asked my face turning a bright red.

"I would love to! um you and bolin can pick me and sami up at 8! sound good?" she asked smiling a smile that was just so damn contagious. "Sounds great." i smiled. "Great so see ya around 8" she said with a wink and left with Asami.

And yes if your wondering Korra and Asami live together in the Sato Mansion. When they were both 4 there parents took a vaction together and the plane crashed, the only one who survived was Asamis dad. Hiroshi took Korra in with welcoming arms.

"You really like her dont you bro?" tahno snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah" i said sheepishly scratching the back on my neck. "bro we need to get ready, the girls just left and its 7." "Shit" i whispered and ran upstairs.

I quickly got undressed and took a quick shower that actually took longer then i thought because i got out at 7:30..

I put on a gray flannel shirt , black skinny jeans and no not the gay ones, with black converses. I walked downstairs to find that Iroh and Tahno had left and that Bolin was waiting for me. I grabbed my keys to my black camaro. We were at the Sato estate in minuets.

When Korra walked out I couldnt help but stare, she was hot. Korra was wearing her hair down and it was curly (rare) she had black converses with a pair of light black daisy duke shorts with a white tank top. Asami and Korra were actually matching except asami had a black tank top and purple shorts.

Korra came and hopped in the passenger seat while asami hopped in the back. "Hey city boy." Korra smiled, her big blue orbs looking into my amber ones. "Hey yourself." I said smiling back. She rolled her eyes playfully and looked ahead to the road. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ okay guys please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mako p.o.v:

We pulled up to the movies and got out. "What movie do you guys wanna see?" Asami asked as bolin wrapped and arm around her waist. "Ok um theres Devils Due, Rio 2,  
The Purge Anarchy, and Grown Ups 2. Witch one do you guys wanna see?" Korra asked. Everyone decided to see the Purge Anarchy but Bolin complained because he wanted  
to see Rio 2.  
We got up to the food section and ordered. "Hey Mako, can we share a drink?" Korra yelled over to me. I just nodded and I felt the corners of my mouth perk upwards.  
Moments later Korra came over with a large popcorn and a large soda with 2 straws in it. "I figured we could share popcorn, but if you dont want to I got get you on-" I cut her  
off.  
"Its fine, I honestly wouldnt mind sharing with you. As a matter of fact, I rather share with you then anyone else." I said letting out a chuckle and smiled when I saw her blush  
creep up her neck and she giggled. God it just gets to me, her laugh, her smile, Your in deep bro. Oh great! Ive been hanging out with Bolin too much because that little voice  
inside of my head is starting to sound like him. Great.  
"Hey guys, lets go. Movies starting." Asami said walking into our movie room.

It has been like about 45 minutes into the movie and Bolin and Sami were practically making out the whole time.  
I started trying to focus on the movie again when my phone buzzed. I looked down to see it was from Korra and it read 'Help me!'. I looked over to see Bolin and Asami laying  
on top of Korra making out.  
I quickly got up and pulled Korra out and over to where I was sitting. "My hero." Korra said sarcastically. "Anytime" I replied back. I focused on the movie once again, when  
I noticed I had a dry mouth. So I went down to get a sip of the soda when I met Korra face to face. I guess she was going to get a drink too.  
"Well hey there." I said breaking the silence. "Hey city boy" Korra said with that cute blush on her face.

Next thing I knew i was moving forward and my lips locked with hers. She was shocked at first, but she responded quickly. We soon ran out of breath and had to break apart.  
I looked up to see Korra quickly look away a deep crimson red blush on her face.

"Korra." I said her name but she still didnt look at me. I cupped her face and turned her to face me.  
"Korra, You dont know how long Ive been waiting to ask you this, but here it goes. Korra you are the most beautiful girl I have ever saw and I cant get you off my mind, no  
matter what I try to think about, your still and always will be there. So would you make me The happiest teenage boy in the world and be my girlfriend?"  
I asked, my face now a bright red.

"Yes! " was all I heard and then I felt a pair of lips on mine and I could tell they were korras.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Things were going great between me and Korra. We havent got to the 'L words' yet but were gradually getting there.  
We were all currently in my Basement getting ready for practice.  
"Hey Mako, For todays song lets do Hall of Fame" Tahno said walking over to the piano. "Ok" I said walking up to the mic.

"Yeah, you can be the greatest  
you can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest"

"You can beat the world  
You could beat the war,  
You can talk to god, Go banging on his door"

"you could throw your hands up,  
you could beat the clock, (yeah)  
you could move a mountain,  
You can break rocks,  
You can be a master dont wait for luck.  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' fine yourself"

"Standing in the hall of fame! (yeah)  
And the worlds gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the worlds gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the Walls as Hall of Fame!"

"You can go the distance,  
you can run the mile,  
You can walk straight through hel with a smile"

"You can be the hero,  
you can be the gold,  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke"

"Yeah, do it for your people,  
Do it for your pride,  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?"

"Do it for you country,  
Do it for your name  
'cause theres gonna be a day..."

"When your standing in the Hall of Fame! (yeah)  
And the worlds gonna know your name! (yeah)  
'Cause you burn the brightest flame! (yeah)  
And the worlds gonna know your name! (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame"

"Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion,  
Be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame"

"Be students,  
Be teachers,  
Be politicans,  
Be preachers,  
(yeah)"

"Be believers,  
Be leaders,  
Be astronauts,  
Be truth seekers,  
(yeah)"

"Be students,  
Be teachers,  
Be politicans,  
Be preachers,  
(yeah)"

"Be believers,  
Be leaders,  
Be astronauts,  
Be truth seekers,  
(yeah)"

"Standing in the hall of fame! (yeah)  
And the world gonna know your name! (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn the brightest flame! (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the worlds gonna know your name! (yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!"

" (be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest"

"(Be a champion)  
You can be the world  
(Be a champion)  
You could be the war  
(Be a champion)  
You could talk to god, go banging on his door"

"(Be a champion)  
You could through your hands up  
(be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
(be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(be a champion)  
You can break rocks"

"(be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(be a champion)  
Dont wait for luck  
(be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and your gonna find yourself.."

"Standing in the hall of Fame"

* * *

OKay that was chapter 2 please review! ~makorra2


	3. Chapter 3

Mako p.o.v

It was Friday, and the guys and I had band practice

* * *

**"Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right**

**I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win**

**You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

**_[Chorus x2:]_**  
**What I really meant to say**  
**Is I'm sorry for the way I am,**

**I never meant to be so cold  
To you I'm sorry about all the lies**

**Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again**

**Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**I never really wanted you to see**  
**The screwed up side of me that I keep**

**Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known**

**I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

* * *

we finished the song and headed into the living room to watch some tv. And by the way I know what you guys are thinking, its Friday night, why aren't you at a party? Well my friend that is because were having a guys night. Ya know a couple of beers, some football on t.v, while hanging out with my best friends and brother doesn't sound like a bad night to me.

"Shit guys I'll be back, I left my phone in my room." I said and ran upstairs. Once I reached my room I plopped down on my bed and got my phone. I was getting ready to text Korra when someone flipped me over on my back and straddled my waist.

"I liked your new song you sang earlier" I heard the beautiful voice of my girlfriend. "Well thank you, but why are you here ?" I asked as I sat up with her still on my lap, and kissed her forehead. "Dont want to see your girlfriend?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"No no no no, I was just surprised that your here by even more happy that I get to do this to you." I said as I pushed her down on my bed and slowly got on top of her, to kiss her. The make out session lasted for minutes and we ran out of breath so I moved to her neck. I found her sweet spot and nipped it causing her to moan. Loudly. We were suddenly interrupted by "MAKO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

we both groaned but walked downstairs hand in hand to find iroh and tahno sitting on the couch and Bolin and asami sitting in the recliner.

"so I see you and asami snuck into are house" Bolin and I said at the same time causing everyone to laugh. Weird. "hey guys! I have an awesome idea! Lets play beer pong!" Bolin shouted happily.

" okay I'm in" I said. Everyone got up and went into are fairly large kitchen. Asami set up all the beer cups on the table. "Okay who are teams?" I asked.

"I call tahno and Bolin!" Korra shouted loudly as tahno and Bolin gave her high fives and fist pounds. "its okay cause I got asami and iroh!" I said playfully sticking my tongue out at Bolin and tahno and winking at Korra.

Asami turned on the radio and iroh through the ping pong balls at tahno. Tahno made two cups. "drink it up 'roh" he said and smirked at iroh. "No problem" Iroh said and chugged down the two cups.

The game went on like that for a while and we were all drunk. We had to stop playing because none of us could stop laughing and we couldn't even through the balls in the direction of the cups.

"Alrighttttttttt everyoneeeee! Time for shots!" Bolin shouted overly happy as he poured 6 shots of straight vodka. "cheers!" everyone said as we chugged down the shots. I was getting ready to say something when Korea pulled me into the second small sorta private living room we had and pushed me on the couch and straddled my waist.

"You know I love it when you wink at me." she whispered in my ear referring to earlier. Then her lips met mine and as soon as the kiss started it ended because she was ripped away.

"tahno let me go , you dick!" Korra tried to yell but ended up laughing. Everyone ran outside to see tahno through Korra into the pool, only to have tahno pulled in with her. They both laughed and climbed out.

Korra took off her shirt and pants only to be left in a black lacey set of bra and panties and jumped back in. So now everyone was in the pool, both girls in their bra and panties and all the guys in there boxers.

We had drunken chicken fights and some other things I forget even though it was like 10 minutes ago. We all got out of the pool and iroh and tahno crashed on the couches, Bolin and asami went to Bo's room and Korea and I went to my room.

She walked over to my dresser and pulled out a spare pair of under garments that she kept here, and a overly big shirt and walked to the bathroom. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out boxers and a pair of blue basketball shorts, got dressed, and climbed in bed. Korra walked out of bathroom and climbed into bed. She had her back facing me with my arm around her waist.

"Goodnight love" I said and kissed her. "Goodnight babe."

* * *

_**please review!:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mako pov:**

_**flashback:**_

_**"God damn it mako! why do you have to break my heart again! you knew Brittany was gonna be there! you know what, im done. Were done."**_

* * *

We were at a party last Friday and Korra broke up with me. It was all because of that girl Brittany. Again. This time she 'fell' on my lap when korra walked into the room. I've been a wreck ever since.

The guys and I were at football practice, getting ready to go into the locker rooms. I Was watching Korra practice, god I missed looking into those magnificent big blue orbs, seeing her smile and laugh, kissing her soft lips...

"Hey bro" tahno said as he approached me.

"Hey.."

"So are you gonna sing that song for korra tonight?"

"Yeah meet me at my house after practice" I said.

"Come on QB, get your ass over here" iroh called.

* * *

We were currently in my house and Asami was trying to get Korra to come downstairs.

"Tahnoooo!, I need your help!" Asami called.

"Ugh why me?"

"Tahno Garcia, get your ass up here now!" asami yelled.

"Okay okay, damn, coming mom!" Tahno yelled causing us to chuckle. Next we knew we saw Tahno carrying korra downstairs and then set her down on the couch.

I walked to the mic and started to sing as everyone walked to there instruments.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go To see your beautiful face anymore I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio Hope, hope there's a conversation We both admit we had it good But until then it's alienation, I know That much is understood And I realize  
__[Chorus:]_ If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you  
Damn, damn girl, you do it well And I thought you were innocent Took this heart and put it through hell But still you're magnificent I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me I turn around and I'm back in the game Even better than the old me But I'm not even close without you  
_[Chorus:]_ If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say I'm not over you  
And if I had the chance to renew You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do I could get back on the right track But only if you'd be convinced So until then...

I made eye contact with Korra for the last part_._

___[Chorus:]_ If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say I'm not over you Not over you Not over you Not over you

At the end of the song Korra was crying. She then ran into my arms.

"Mako im so so sorry, i should've believed you! Im so so sorry!" she sobbed into my shirt.

"Shh, don't ever say your sorry, i love you so much to ever cheat on you, you should know that." I said as i lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"So are yall back together now?" Bolin asked.

"Defiantly" Korra said and kissed my cheek.

**~Ha! yall thought i was gonna end it here! well i didn't, and as a gift in return you should review!:)~**

We were all sitting in my back yard playing would you rather with a couple of beers. We were all a little tipsy but hey its Saturday night, who cares?

"Okay so bolin, would you rather...Eat a dog or a cat?" Korra asked giggling. God she was so cute, I just couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek.

"Umm id rather eat a dog, cats are really fuckin weird." he said chuckling.

"Im going inside to get a new beer, anyone else need one?" I stood up and brushing myself off.

"I do!" they all said.

"Of course"

a few minutes later, I returned and gave everyone there beer. I walked over to Korra who was sitting on the ground along with bolin and sami', and sat be hind her with my legs going on both sides of her legs and I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"Alright so tahno, would you rather bang a chick with herpies, or bang a dude?" asami asked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yeaup, just do it man"

"Well do the herpies have a cure?"

"Maybe"

"well that's not helpful"

"just answer the god damn question!" iroh piped up.

"Fine, I would bang a chick with herpies, Tahno Garcia will never bang a guy as long as he shall live" tahno said an chuckled along with everyone.

"That's what he thinks now. " Korra whispered to Bolin, and they burst out laughing and fist pounded.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

I laughed at my girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head around to see me and smiled, then leaned up to kiss me.

"Eww gross, guys go get a room!" Tahno said. Korra kissed me on the cheek then sat on my lap and turned back to the group.

"Oh tahnoooo!, don't you remember the time when we were in the pool and you had that girl and sh-" Korra was cut off by tahno.

"shut up! that was never to be brought up again!" Tahno yelled with a faint blush on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Mako** P.O.V**

We were all still sitting outside. All of a sudden we heard:

"_To the windowssss! to the walls to the walls!_

_To the sweat drop down my balls!_

_all these bitches crawl_

_all these bitches crawl!"_

"Really Iroh, you have that as your ringtone." I laughed as he shook his head and answered the phone.

"Tahno, mom said we gotta come home." Iroh said as Him and tahno got up. I kow what your thinking, Tahno And Iroh are brothers? Not quite, Tahno, Iroh Bolin and I knew each other since we were babys. When tahno was 4 his parents died in a car crash and Iroh and his parents took him in and they have been living together ever since.

"Alright see ya guys" tahno said.

"See ya"

We all said as they left.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do guys wanna do?" Korra asked. "this" I said and leaned down, and closed the space between are lips. We stayed like that for awhile then broke away. "I love you" I said as our foreheads touched. "I love you too" she said as we turned back to Bolin and sami'. "Aww you guys are so cute together!" asami squealed.

"Alright I hate to rain on yalls parade but im gonna go crash good night." Korra said then kissed my cheek and left.

About an half an hour later Asami had to go to her and korras house and so bolin decided to go with her. I walked upstairs and into my bedroom to find korra in a tank top and shorts sound asleep. I took off my shirt and pants and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around Korra's small waist and she turned over and put her head on my chest.

"Good night babe, I love you." she mumbled half asleep.

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." I kissed her forehead and with that we were asleep.

* * *

**im so sorry for the short chapter, ive been busy, but please look at my new stories!1 and review!**


	6. They say that love is forever

**Mako POV:**

The gang and I were in the basement and we were getting ready to practice. **(im so sorry I always you that line)**

"Korra, this song is for you." I said as she smiled.

_**[Intro:]**_  
_**Stay for tonight**_  
_**If you want to**_  
_**I can show you**_  
_**What my dreams are made of,**_  
_**as I'm dreaming of your face**_  
_**I've been away for a long time**_  
_**Such a long time**_  
_**And I miss you there**_  
_**I can't imagine being anywhere else**_  
_**I can't imagine being anywhere else but here**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**How the hell did you ever pick me?**_  
_**Honestly, I could sing you a song**_  
_**But I don't think words can express your beauty**_  
_**It's singing to me**_  
_**How the hell did we end up like this?**_  
_**You bring out the beast in me**_  
_**I fell in love from the moment we kissed**_  
_**Since then we've been history**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**They say that love is forever**_  
_**Your forever is all that I need**_  
_**Please stay as long as you need**_  
_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_  
_**But I swear that I will never leave**_  
_**Please stay forever with me**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are**_  
_**What my dreams are made of**_  
_**Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep**_  
_**I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night**_  
_**As I dream of you**_  
_**I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love**_  
_**It could mean everything, everything to me**_  
_**I can't imagine being anywhere else**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**They say that love is forever**_  
_**Your forever is all that I need**_  
_**Please stay as long as you need**_  
_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_  
_**But I swear that I will never leave**_  
_**Please stay forever with me**_

_**[Bridge (2x):]**_  
_**The way that we are**_  
_**Is the reason I stay**_  
_**As long as you're here with me**_  
_**I know we'll be OK**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**They say that love is forever**_  
_**Your forever is all that I need**_  
_**Please stay as long as you need**_  
_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_  
_**But I swear that I will never leave**_  
_**Please stay forever with me**_

_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**_  
_**They say that love is forever**_  
_**Your forever is all that I need**_  
_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)**_  
_**Please stay as long as you need**_

_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**_  
_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_  
_**But I swear that I will never leave**_  
_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)**_  
_**Please stay forever with me**_

Once I finished Korra gasped.

"Your.. yourrr.. your him!" Korra studerred.

_Flash back_

_It was the first time me and Korra met but we didn't know each other. We were at our school's dance in the begging of the year, and I asked korra to dance._

_"Excuse me miss, but would you like to dance?" I asked, but reminder it was a mascaraed dance so we were wearing mask._

_"Sure, I would love to." she said as she took my hand. We danced for a whole song and then the DJ called up my band to play a song._

_"Wait whats your name?!" Korra yelled after me but I didn't have time to answer, but I still got her name. Once we got up there I sang that song. And she loved it. When I got off stage I couldn't find her anywhere until a few days later._

_end of flash back._

* * *

She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I love that song!" Korra said.

"But I cant believe that you didn't tell me sooner!" she said punching my arm.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I said and chuckled as I wrapped and arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, Mako! That's the girl you were dancing with?! And you said you felt like she was very special or something like that?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, Bo" I said blushing a bit.

"Im confused, someone fill me in!" Asami said.

"Sami' do you remember that guy I was telling you about? At the dance, and I said I felt sparks or something weird when we touched?" korra asked.

"Ohh! Mako that's so cute!" Asami squealed.

"Ya!, Awwwey Mako!" Iroh and tahno said as they made puppy dog eyes and loves faces.

"Hey!" Asami punched them both on the arm playfully, "I think its adorable." she said and walked over to Bolin.

"Hey guys, im hungry, wanna go get some food?" Bolin asked.

"When are you not hungry." I mumbled pulling Korra into my lap.

"Hey! be nice." Korra whispered seductively into my ear and kissed me.

"Okay you guys wanna go to Narooks or Kuangs cuisine?" Asami asked.

"Narooks!" Korra shouted jumping off of my lap and fist pounding the air.

"Okay! Calm down! well go there." I mumbled and pulled her back into my lap.

"Oooh, feisty. I like that." she whispered seductively in my ear and winked.

God this girl will be the death of me.

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Korra POV:**

I was currently at Mako's place and we were laying on his bed talking about random things.

"Noooo way, Sharks are totally better then lions." I said playing with his hair.

"ya ya, whatever." he said rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. Our current position was me laying on his pillows and he was laying on my stomach.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8.

"Sorry baby, but I gotta go. I promised Asami a girls night." I said getting up.

"Nooo!" He whined. I stood in front if him and pulled him up. He looked upset. He hates it when I leave, we hate being away from each other.

"Im sorry babes." I said as I kissed his cheek. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, and walked down the steps to his front door. Once we got to the door he lifted me up so we were equal height witch was about 4/5 inches. I leaned forward and we kissed. Once we pulled away I hugged him and he squeezed me tightly.

"I love you." He said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." I said kissing his nose and pecking him on the lips one last time before heading out to my car. Right before I pulled out of the drive way I glanced at the door and saw mako watching my car leave with a sad expression on his face. I waved and he smiled a bit before heading back inside.

A few minuets later I pulled into our drive way and got out. I know what your thinking, you guys live together so how do you not have a girls night? well ive been staying with mako for a bit now.

"Heey, bitch." I said as I walked into her room.

"Hey whore, hows it going?" Asami asked as we hugged. Were so high on that friendship level that we call each other names.

"Good." I said as we continued some small talk. We decided to go downstairs and watch a movie.

"Shittttt, I forgot to get the liquor, be back in a few asami said as she left.

I decided to call mako.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey babes." I replied.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Oh you know, hanging out with asami, watching some male strippers." I said casually.

"What!?" Mako yelled.

"Im joking baby calm down!" I said laughing.

"Oh you are sooo gonna get it next time I see you!" Mako said, I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh really?"

"mmmhmm."

"M'kay, well im ready so your gonna get it too!" I yelled sticking my tongue out even though he couldn't see me.

"Your sticking your tongue out, aren't you?"

"Yeaup."

"Real mature."

"Well what can I say, im just a mature person.

"Righhhht, well the guys just came over so I gotta go."

"Oh okay, I see, have fun with your other girlfriend!" I said pretending to be hurt.

"How many times will you do this to me? I love YOU and only YOU. I can prove that to you because the wallpaper on my phone is YOU. The picture on my nightstand is of YOU. The reason my football number is 5 is because its how many letters are in YOUR name. I love you and only you. Okay?"

"M'kay"

"I love you."

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

"Imm back, Now lets get tipsy and watch pitch perfect!" Asami said and we both laughed.

* * *

**A/N well sorry if that was a boring chapter but I promise to update soon.**


End file.
